Assassin's Creed: World at War
by KlausAdler
Summary: Lo golpearon, lo torturaron, lo humillaron, lo trataron como a un animal, le quitaron lo que más amaba... en medio de una Guerra Mundial, aún hay tiempo para la venganza... (FANFIC EN PAUSA)
1. Bienvenidos al Infierno

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenidos al Infierno**

Septiembre de 1942

El desvencijado camión se tambaleaba ante la dura ventisca procedente del norte. En la cabina, un hombre de mediana edad y fino bigote negro sudaba de nervios a la vez que temblaba de frío. En la parte de atrás, protegidos del frío por nada más que una doble puerta de madera, viajaban dos personas. Sus ropas eran imposibles de no reconocer, sobretodos blancos, abrigos de piel, armas blancas y capuchas, delataban para el ojo conocedor su oficio de Asesino. Uno de ellos era una mujer de entre 30 y 40 años, de tez pálida y cabellos negros, con unos ojos del mismo color.

_ Ya estamos cerca_ pronunció en polaco con acento ruso.

Su compañero no respondió. Un hombre de joven de unos 30 años, tez oscura que resaltaba con la piel de la mujer, largos cabellos oscuros atados en la parte posterior de la cabeza por una cinta roja.

_ Erik, ¿me oyes?_ preguntó ella sacudiendo su brazo.

_Si, Nika, te escuche.

_ Bueno, la próxima vez contesta, pensé que te habías congelado_ dijo más tranquila la mujer.

_ ¿Cuánto falta?

_ No mucho, si no hubiera este viento, podríamos verla.

Erik golpeó la madera contra la que estaba apoyado y una ventanita que conectaba la parte de atrás con la cabina se abrió.

_ ¿Sí?_ preguntó el conductor en ruso.

_ ¿Cómo vamos?

_ Bien, camarada, bien.

_ ¿Algún alemán?

_ Ni alemanes ni rojos, camarada.

_ Mantente alerta

La ventanita se cerró. Nika sonrió. Las interminables horas de clases de idiomas que habían pasado por fin daban frutos. "La preparación es crucial" le había dicho su maestro. Un Asesino bien preparado debía dominar, sino todos, al menos los idiomas más importantes del mundo. Además de ruso, su lengua materna, Nika dominaba con fluidez, el alemán, el francés, el español, el inglés, el chino y el polaco. Su alumno, Erik, en cambio solo hablaba alemán, inglés, francés y ruso. Todavía faltaba práctica.

Miró al hombre frente a sí. Desde que lo había rescatado de aquel camión de judíos hace tres años, se había vuelto uno de los mejores Asesinos de la Hermandad. Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho cuando se incorporó: "Me uniré a ti, si me ayudas a encontrar lo que esos cerdos me quitaron". Era una promesa, y Nika debía cumplirla aunque sabía lo improbable que sería. Los nazis no tenían piedad con ningún judío y no había razón para que hagan excepciones.

Erik se encontraba sumido en sus recuerdos. Las memorias de si mismo junto a su familia le nublaban los sentidos. Recuerdos de fugaces momentos de felicidad antes de la guerra. Su padre, una víctima de la Gran Guerra, era un recuerdo lejano que no aparecía con frecuencia. En cambio, su madre y su hermana eran un arma de doble filo. Por un lado, las alegrías que habían vivido, aunque pequeñas y frágiles, le daban vida a su corazón. Por otro, la imagen de su vida luego de la invasión y su desastroso final lo llenaban de angustia. La imagen de esos soldados entrando a su "casa" (si es que a ese lugar que habitaban en el gueto se le podía llamar así) y separándolo de su familia lo perturbaba. Cuando se cruzó con Nika y su gente fue como un rayo de esperanza. La miró. Le debía mucho. Todo el entrenamiento, todas las enseñanzas le servirían para encontrarlas. Y lo haría, no importaba el costo. A pesar de que su mentora le había intentado persuadir miles de veces de desistir, el lo lograría. Sin embargo, su corazón abrigaba sospechas. ¿Y si era cierto? Los nazis dijeron "trabajo". Los polacos dijeron "exterminio". Si tenían razón, ¿Cuánto soportarían allí?

El sonido de las cubiertas que resbalaban en la nieve lo devolvió a la realidad.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó al ver que el camión se había detenido.

_Llegamos_ dijo ella con una mueca de gusto en los labios mientras abría las puertas.

Cuando Erik puso los pies en la tierra cubierta de nieve se tomo un momento para admirar el paisaje. En contraste con el blanco fondo del cielo y la tierra, se dibujaban edificios en ruinas.

"Bienvenido a Stalingrado" murmuró su amiga y mentora cruzándose de brazos.


	2. Problemas en el Paraíso

**Capitulo 2: Problemas en el Paraíso**

Septiembre de 1942

Erik miraba impotente la siniestra escena. Los edificios en llamas, semi-demolidos, cadáveres por todas partes, y el incesante sonido de explosiones y disparos de fondo. En resumen, el infierno era un lugar agradable en comparación.

_Adorable…_ comentó con sarcasmo su mentora haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

El conductor del camión se bajo y se acercó a ellos.

_ Ah camarada, la ciudad de Stalin_ comentó_ Se ha visto mejor, créanme, sobre todo en verano_ una sonrisa se dibujo debajo de su bigote.

_ Gracias por todo, Vladimir_ dijo Nika_ seguiremos a pie desde aquí.

El chofer se despidió, saltó a su viejo vehículo y desapareció por la carretera entre la ventisca.

_Andando_ dijo el joven_ debemos llegar con nuestro hombre lo antes posible.

Desoyendo a su amigo, la Asesina se tomo un momento para respirar. El aire helado la golpeo en la cara, pero ella no sentía frío, sino el tibio abrazo de lo familiar.

_ ¿Ocurre algo?_ preguntó Erik.

_ Nada_ dijo ella_ solo que hace tanto tiempo que no respiraba el aire de mi patria que ya lo extrañaba. ¿Sabes? Es curioso, cuando pasas tanto tiempo lejos de lo que alguna vez fuiste… no sé, es como que lo extrañas… ¿Nunca tuviste esa sensación?

_ No, nunca_ dijo él_ Vamos.

Ambos emprendieron la caminata. Nika delante y Erik detrás. Aprovechando el largo trayecto restante, él Asesino comenzó a pensar. Se sentía como un estúpido. El sabía perfectamente lo que sentía su amiga, era lo que le pasaba a diario, cuando pensaba en su familia, y era lo que esperaba sentir cuando se reuniera con ella. Pero no quería que Nika se enterara. A través de todos esos años de entrenamiento, él había intentado volverse más frío y calculador, en un intento de parecer, también, más disciplinado y diestro. Así se lo había comentado Vlad Yuriev, el Gran Maestro de los Asesinos Germanos y Mentor de Nika. Su visión de un Asesino perfecto era uno que dejara de lado todas sus emociones y sirviera a la causa de forma que solo demuestre lealtad a los Asesinos. En este aspecto, Erik acordaba con su mentora: Vlad estaba equivocado. O por lo menos, no tenía razón en todo, ya que, según sus ideas, el Asesino en cuestión perdería todo rastro de humanidad y el objetivo de ayudar al oprimido, defender a los que no pueden hacerlo solos, etc, se perdería. Sin embargo, había que reconocer que, de ser así, los Asesinos serían incorruptibles, algo que ya ha causado problemas en el pasado.

El viento amainaba, y los edificios eran cada vez más nítidos.

Esquivando las patrullas alemanas que mantenían un fiero asedio sobre el lado occidental del Volga, rio que atravesaba la ciudad, consiguieron alcanzar los barrios circundantes al centro. Las casas de dos pisos y las amplias calles daban una sensación suburbana. El dúo se detuvo en una casa de dos pisos.

_ Quédate aquí_ dijo Nika_ Vigila.

Erik vio tristeza en su mirada. Aunque no supo por qué, sabía que ella quería entrar sola.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que saliera. En ese tiempo, el Asesino se tomo un momento para admirar el paisaje. Los jardines de césped seco, los muros bajos de ladrillos delimitando las propiedades, los arboles pelados en la acera, la calles de adoquines antiguos, todo con la inconfundible firma de la guerra. Cráteres de explosiones, agujeros de balas, cadáveres ocasionales de las victimas… Lo más doloroso para el joven era, sin duda, los cadáveres de civiles, civiles que, en sus cuerpos, escondían municiones soviéticas… aquellas personas que, intentando sobrevivir, huyeron hacia sus enemigos intuyendo la derrota de sus soldados y fueron acribillados intencionalmente por estos últimos…

_ Ni un paso atrás…_ murmuró.

Stalin era un monstruo. Erik estaba seguro de ello. Sus órdenes, en especial la más infame, le parecían ideas sacadas de uno de esos villanos que el joven alumno solo había visto en las revistas de historietas que leía de niño. Un hombre así debía morir. Pero no aún. Por más monstruosas que parecían sus tácticas, daban resultado. Los rojos habían frenado el avance nazi sobre Rusia precisamente en esa ciudad, y hasta ahora, mantenían una férrea defensa. Cualquiera que supiera de tácticas lo sabía. Aunque los alemanes tomen Stalingrado, nunca recuperaran su avance inicial. La campaña nazi en el Este estaba condenada al fracaso. Si tan solo Hitler hubiera sido más paciente… el Asesino sonrió ante la idea. El führer derrotado a los pies de los comunistas.

Los pasos de su amiga lo devolvieron a la realidad. Caminaba con la cabeza agachada y los ojos perdidos.

_ ¿Continuamos?_ inquirió Erik con delicadeza.

_ Si…_ dijo dando un respiro_ Vamos, tenemos que llegar con el Teniente Leonov cuanto antes.

Leonov era el contacto. Un Asesino de la rama Rusa que había prestado ayuda a los Asesinos polacos. Erik no lo conocía, pero sabía que era un hombre de respeto. Algo cínico y poco ortodoxo, pero sus resultados eran incuestionables. Además, se trataba de un viejo amigo de Nika, información que había despertado curiosidad en su aprendiz sobre las circunstancias en que se conocieron. "Fue durante un tiempo que estuve en Moscú" había dicho ella sin dar más información, lo que hacía sospechar a Erik de un posible pasado amoroso.

El camino hacia el centro fue tranquilo, para estar en medio de un asedio.

Utilizando sus conocimientos de parkour, ambos Asesinos se desplazaban velozmente por los tejados de los edificios de tres o cuatro pisos.

Al llegar a plaza se detuvieron. Agazapados se asomaron por el borde hacia la calle de abajo. Por esta se desplazaban un pelotón de soldados vestidos con uniformes y abrigos grises con gafas que protegían los ojos del frío intenso. Eran alrededor de 15 o 20 y llevaban armas automáticas alemanas. Caminaban en dos filas atentos a un posible ataque por los flancos.

_ Nazis…_ masculló Erik_ ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?_ preguntó a Nika.

_No, y tú tampoco _ dijo con seriedad_ aparte del hecho de que no debemos perder tiempo, son vidas inocentes y no debemos matar a la ligera.

_ ¿Inocentes? Son Nazis…_ comenzó a decir el joven.

_ Son personas y siguen órdenes_ le interrumpió_ "aparta tu hoja de la carne inocente" ¿Recuerdas?

Erik refunfuño. Odiaba cuando Nika recitaba el credo en su contra. Siempre que lo hacía, el hombre debía guardar silencio, pese a que a veces deseara responder.

_Ellos eligen seguir órdenes_ y esta vez lo haría_ Son tan culpables como su líder.

_ Tienen el cerebro lavado, fueron reclutados con mentiras y falsas promesas, tanto estos aquí como sus familias en su país.

_ Entonces son débiles_ Era la primera vez que se arriesgaba tanto_ si quieren la libertad que ofrecemos deben resistir las maquinaciones de nuestros enemigos.

_ Si pudieran no estaríamos aquí_ argumentó ella_ los Asesinos servimos precisamente para defender a los que no pueden. Liberar a los esclavos que quieran la libertad pero que no tengan fuerza para buscarla y, si es necesario, acabar con los que renuncian a ella gustosos, con intención de quitársela a los demás. Esa es la misión de La Hermandad, y lo sabías cuando te uniste.

Erik guardó silencio. Tenía razón. Él lo sabía pero quería ignorarlo. Disfrazar sus intentos de descargar su furia contra aquellos que lo habían tratado como un animal, a él, a su familia y a su gente. Los odiaba. Pero el Credo de los Asesinos le prohibía vengarse. Lo consolaba la idea de que eso lo volvería mejor persona, o algo así. Matar unos pocos por un bien mayor. Así se lo decía su Maestra. Decía que ver a los hombres y mujeres liberándose de las ataduras que los esclavizaban era algo… maravilloso, gratificante, esperanzador o una de esas cosas. Él esperaba sentir eso, pero de tres años esperándolo, nunca lo había sentido. Eso lo defraudaba. Pero debía esperar más. Porque también sabía que mientras que la misión del Asesino era llevar felicidad a la humanidad, la vida del Asesino estaba sumergida en tristeza, amargura y dolor, todo con la esperanza, no la certeza, la esperanza de que una vez liberados todos los humanos, decidan hacer lo correcto. Un premio amargo para un final tan duro.

Mientras su mente divagaba, la patrulla se alejaba por las calles. Aunque no hubiese aceptado las palabras de Nika, era innecesario darles caza a esos hombres, pues no representaban una amenaza y si una pérdida de tiempo valioso.

Continuaron, entonces, su camino por los tejados. A pocos cientos de metros divisaron la base rusa dirigida por el camarada Leonov.


	3. Dudas

**Capitulo 3: Dudas**

El campamento ruso estaba bastante tranquilo para estar en medio de una guerra. Los militares se habían apostado en un edificio de tres pisos de paredes grises. En el interior, en una de las habitaciones superiores, tres hombres estudiaban un mapa desplegado sobre una mesa.

_ Se lo digo teniente, los alemanes rodean Stalingrado con la intención de lanzar un ataque con paracaidistas, créame.

_ ¿Tiene pruebas que respalden tal información?_ preguntó con mirada amenazante el oficial.

_ Yo creo que se preparan para una ofensiva_ El tercer hombre se unió a la conversación.

_ Miren camaradas, esto es un asedio. El enemigo planea encerrarnos y matarnos de hambre hasta que muramos o nos rindamos. El camarada Stalin prohibió la retirada, de modo que solo nos queda avanzar. Los alemanes se han atrincherado en esta zona_ señalo un territorio muy amplio en el mapa_ Así que debemos "desatrincherarlos" ya. ¿Qué sugieren?

Antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar, entró un soldado. Se acercó al teniente, saludo y dijo:

_ Teniente Leonov, hay unas personas abajo que quieren verlo.

_ ¿Son civiles?

El soldado se tomo un momento para responder.

_ Bueno… no son militares…

Leonov se dirigió a sus subalternos.

_ Piensen en lo que les dije, caballeros.

Acompañado por el soldado, ambos bajaron la escalera hasta la planta baja.

El joven militar señaló a dos personas cerca de la puerta. Uno era un hombre joven, vestido con un abrigo blanco y unas hombreras de piel, la otra era una mujer, un poco más joven que el hombre, vestía también un abrigo blanco con una vistosa capa de cuero que cubría su hombro izquierdo.

_ Saludos, ¿En qué puedo servirlos?_ Dijo el viejo oficial.

_ ¿Teniente Leonov?_ pregunto la mujer.

_ Sí, soy yo.

_ Traemos información de las soleadas playas alemanas en esta época del año.

Leonov sonrió.

_ Entiendo, síganme.

El trío se dirigió a una habitación vacía. Cuando estuvieron solos, la joven y el teniente se estrecharon en un abrazo.

_ Tanto tiempo, Nika ¿Cómo estás?_ pregunto él.

_ No estoy mal…_ contesto quitándose la capucha_ ¿Y tú?

_ Ya me conoces, trato de vivir lo mejor que puedo_ señalo a Erik_ ¿Quién es él?

_ Es mi nuevo... alumno_ dijo con una sonrisa_ Estoy a cargo de su entrenamiento. Además, es mi amigo_ Aclaró.

_ Soy el Teniente Pyotr Leonov_ le tendió la mano.

_ Erik, Erik Sokola_ se la estrecho.

_ ¿Sokola, eh? ¿Eres judío?

Erik se sintió un poco ofendido por la pregunta. No era lo que había dicho, ni como lo dijo. Solo le parecía inútil. ¿Qué importaba si era judío? ¿Qué LE importaba? No le cayó bien.

_... sí_ Dijo_ ¿Tu eres ruso?

Nika le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. El Asesino sabía que cuando recibía una de esas, debía tener cuidado.

Leonov, en cambio, rió.

_ No me malinterpretes, camarada, solo tenía curiosidad.

Asintió. "Claro… curiosidad" pensó. Algo en ese hombre no le terminaba de convencer. Desde luego, Nika parecía no sospechar nada, pero Sokola sí. Tenía un presentimiento malo.

_ Bueno, pasando al trabajo_ indicó el oficial_ ustedes deben haber venido por Hefnerr.

_ ¿Qué sabes de él?_ preguntó la mujer.

_ Klaus Hefnerr, oficial nazi de alto rango, batallo en más de un centenar de batallas, con un historial impecable, es también un Templario de pies a cabeza. Se supone que funciona como enlace entre los templarios alemanes y un grupo de templarios en el Ejército Rojo. Créanme, eh intentando rastrear a este grupo, pero es difícil hacer misiones de contraespionaje cuando no les puedes decir a tus hombres lo que buscan.

_ No te preocupes, con la muerte de Hefnerr, se develaran los otros Templarios_ prometió ella.

_Eso espero_ contestó Leonov.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ preguntó Erik.

_ A unas cuadras de aquí, cerca de un complejo de apartamentos sobre el Volga.

_ ¿Hay alguna ayuda?_ esta vez habló ella.

_ Debería_ respondió el oficial_ Esos apartamentos están defendidos por un tal Pavlov, así que si no los masacraron, seguramente pueden contar con ellos.

El sonido de explosiones en el exterior calló la conversación.

El teniente atravesó la puerta rumbo a sus subordinados. Mientras pedía explicaciones, Erik le hizo señas a su amiga para irse.

Evadiendo a los soldados soviéticos, ambos salieron del edificio rumbo a su objetivo.

A un par de calles del campamento ruso, los dos se detuvieron.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece Pyotr?_ pregunto Nika con una sonrisa.

Erik guardo silencio.

_ ¿Puedo serte franco?_ preguntó al cabo de un momento.

_ Por supuesto.

_ ¿Qué tan bien lo conoces?

_ No lo sé, supongo que lo mismo que a cualquiera ¿Por qué?

Sokola desvió la mirada.

_ Porque… _ comenzó a decir_ no…

Quería ser sincero, pero no encontraba una expresión correcta.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó ella con cierta frustración.

_ No me parece… confiable_ Erik se arriesgó.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ No sé, simplemente, no confío en él.

_ Bah, estás un poco paranoico, creo yo_ Nika desestimo las palabras de su alumno_ Vamos, tenemos trabajo.

Con la habilidad propia de su oficio, los dos Asesinos surcaron los tejados y sobrevolaron los edificios semi destruidos.

Al llegar a un edificio cuyo techo había desaparecido completamente, se frenaron. A escasos cientos de metros divisaron el campamento Alemán.

Desde su posición lograban ver absolutamente todo el campamento. Este estaba montado sobre las ruinas de una vieja casa de dos pisos, del cual solo la planta baja había sobrevivido. En el exterior se amontonaban un gran número de tiendas de campaña. En la zona más lejana se ubicaban dos cañones de artillería de 88mm. Alambre de espinas, sacos de arena y ametralladoras MG42 conformaban la defensa. Erik calculó que no debía haber más de 30 o 40 soldados.

El dúo se acercó hasta estar frente al campamento.

Desde su nueva ubicación divisaron, en el segundo piso de la casa, observando el paisaje, al oficial Klaus Hefnerr. Se trataba de un hombre robusto de facciones duras, cabello rubio y una cicatriz en la mejilla.

_ Es él_ murmuró Erik.

_ Si_ confirmó su amiga.


	4. Monstruos

**Capitulo 4: Monstruos**

La ventisca se había intensificado en las últimas horas. Para ese momento, estaba especialmente fuerte.

En el interior del campamento, los alemanes, reunidos en pequeños grupos junto a pequeñas fogatas, se cubrían la boca y la nariz con gruesos barbijos de lana y limpiaban la escarcha y el hielo de sus gafas mientras intentaban evitar que sus armas se congelen.

En el exterior, los encargados de la vigilancia se ocupaban más en mantener su calor corporal que en revisar si sus enemigos se presentaban. Sentados sobre pequeñas pero calientes brasas y enfundados en capa tras capa tras capa de abrigos, moviendo los dedos para evitar que se congelen y frotándose espalda con espalda con sus compañeros, estos hombres preferían que un soviético los matase en ese momento a tener que vivir otro día en ese lugar.

Entre el manto blanco que cubría todo, dos figuras cruzaron el campo a toda velocidad casi sin poder ver lo que había a su alrededor.

_ Se me congela el cuerpo_ se quejó Erik en voz baja para que solo lo oyera su maestra.

_ Aguanta, ya casi estamos.

Entre el viento, el Asesino distinguió los grupos de guardias y se los enseño a Nika.

_ Pasaremos sin que nos vean_ respondió ella_ No debemos llamar la atención_ se apresuró a decir, antes de que Erik se oponga.

Este acepto la orden a regañadientes. Más allá de sus emociones, sabía que si los descubrían sería un problema por lo que eliminarlos sonaba como la mejor opción, sin embargo, también sabía que su amiga tenía razón, si se enfrentaban a ellos era posible que den la alarma, y entonces el juego acabaría.

Pasaron a varios metros de dos puestos de vigía, con la única cobertura que brinda la nieve volando. En una oportunidad, Erik oyó una conversación entre dos soldados.

_ ¿Cuándo falta para el cambio de turno?

_ Veamos… son doce horas así que… faltan once horas más para volver adentro.

_ ¡Vamos, Herman! No te burles, es que tengo frío.

_ Todos lo tenemos, pero los demás no nos quejamos, además…

La distancia impidió que el Asesino pudiese oír el resto, pero supo que, por lo menos, no se cruzarían con ningún grupo de reemplazo antes de llegar a la estructura central.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, debieron pasar entre las tiendas de campaña mientras esquivaban, a su vez a los pequeños grupos de soldados dispersos por todo el lugar.

Una vez que encontraron cobertura, se dispusieron a planear su siguiente movimiento.

_ Bien_ dijo ella_ Klaus se encuentra dentro del edificio, yo me infiltraré y lo mataré.

_ ¿Y yo que hago?

_ Necesito que crees una ruta de escape y la mantengas despejada.

_ De modo que me dejaras en la retaguardia de nuevo_ Erik lo dijo en tono de broma, pero ambos sabían que era enserio.

_ Erik, no empieces, no aquí_ le reprendió ella.

_ Bien, de acuerdo_ el Asesino resopló_ Ve.

Se separaron. Con la cautela de un gato, Nika se dirigió al complejo mientras Erik avanzaba en dirección contraria.

Dispuesto a cumplir su parte, Sokola eligió el lugar más propicio para un escape, un camino cubierto por escombros y edificios semi demolidos. Eso les daría cobertura. El único inconveniente era un grupo de vigilancia nazi que cubría esa zona. Con determinación, se encamino hacia ellos.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ rugió un soldado alemán_ Creo que se me congelaron los dedos.

_ Ponlos en tus axilas e intenta moverlos_ le sugirió otro.

_ ¿¡Que mierda te parece que eh estado haciendo, Hans!?_ le contesto el primero_ ¡Eso no funciona!

_ ¿Entonces por qué a mi si me funciona, idiota?_ el segundo se molesto.

_ ¡Cállense los dos!_ habló un tercero_ Recuerden que hacemos aquí y cuál es nuestro objetivo.

_ ¿Y cuál es ese objetivo, por cierto?_ preguntó el segundo.

_ Tenemos que mantener el campamento protegido, es nuestro punto clave para atacar esa fortaleza al sur de aquí.

_ ¿Qué fortaleza?_ inquirió un cuarto soldado.

_ Un bloque de apartamentos que los soviéticos convirtieron en una fortaleza_ contestó el tercero.

El primero se rió.

_ Yo oí que la dirige un insignificante sargento llamado Pavlov_ se burló_ eso demuestra lo "poderoso" que es nuestro ejército ¿no? Ni eso podemos hacer…

La frase fue censurada por el segundo soldado que lo golpeo con la culata del arma.

_ ¡Tu vida depende de que no termines esa oración!_ le gritó furioso_ ¡Somos los más fuertes! ¡Eliminaremos a toda la escoria y seremos la raza pura!

_ Pareces una propaganda política parlante_ le recriminó sonriente el primero.

_ ¡Shh!_ cayó el tercer soldado_ parece que han atraído la atención del sargento_ dijo señalando una figura que se acercaba.

Una vez que estuvo a pocos pasos de ellos, el tercer soldado se puso de pie para explicar lo sucedido, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio que la figura no era su superior.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el extraño dio una zancada y lo apuñaló en el estomago. Los otros soldados se sorprendieron pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que en realidad había pasado fue muy tarde.

Rápido como una gacela, Erik rebanó el cuello del cuarto soldado. Los otros dos se pusieron de pie y se arrojaron contra él, pero el Asesino esquivó al primero y apuñalo al segundo en la nuca. En segundos, tres soldados habían muerto y uno se arrastraba derrotado. Erik se le acercó para terminarlo.

_ ¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡No me mates! ¡Piedad!_ rogaba el soldado.

_ ¿Piedad? ¿Por qué tendría piedad con un Nazi?_ le interrogó poniendo el filo de su hoja contra su cuello.

_ ¡No soy Nazi!_ Erik se detuvo_ Ya no lo soy, no después de lo que he visto… lo que he visto que hacen.

El Asesino se sintió confundido por un momento.

_ ¿Cómo se que no mientes?_ le preguntó.

_ Por favor…_ le suplicó.

Erik sintió que decía la verdad, después de todo, había oído sus palabras momentos antes. Pero en cuanto pensaba en liberarlo, recordaba los horrores que había tenido que soportar por culpa de esa gente.

"Recuerda el Credo" las palabras de Nika resonaron en su mente. Después de tomar una decisión, se incorporó.

_ Vete_ le dijo_ y si te vuelvo a ver con ese uniforme en alguna otra unidad, te cortaré la cabeza.

El soldado asintió y desapareció en la ventisca.

Erik volvió a su misión. Con el escape despejado solo pudo esperar.

Casi una hora después, Erik continuaba absorto es sus cavilaciones hasta que un griterío proveniente del campamento lo devolvió a la realidad. Al principio creyó que sería el relevo del grupo de vigilantes que yacían muertos a su lado, pero desechó esa idea cuando el coro de voces creció. Entonces comenzó a pensar en Nika. Se puso de pie y esperó a verla salir de entre la ventisca. Esperó varios minutos. Cada uno que pasaba acrecentaba los nervios del Asesino. Justo cuando consideró ir por ella, un grupo de soldados salió apareció frente a él y, siendo superado ampliamente, se vio obligado a huir.

_ ¡Atrápenlo!_ gritaron los oficiales Nazis cuando lo vieron.

Entre balas y granadas, el Asesino logro escabullirse entre los edificios hasta ponerse a salvo de los soldados.

Eran ya casi las seis de la tarde cuando el cielo comenzó a despejarse por el horizonte aunque las nubes aún se mantenían sobre la ruinosa ciudad. La ventisca había terminado hacía ya algunas horas y el sol envió sus pálidos rayos sobre la rivera del Volga haciendo brillar sus frías aguas mezcladas con algún que otro pedazo de hielo flotante.

El campamento había estado relativamente calmo. Hefnerr había doblado las patrullas y los soldados se mantenían alerta. Si ya antes era difícil salir, ahora era imposible. A pesar de esto, Erik se negaba a irse y recorría los alrededores en busca de su amiga y mentora. En ese momento se encontraba sobre una columna que antaño había sostenido el tejado de un edificio de dos pisos, escudriñando atentamente el lugar. A cada minuto que pasaba, perdía más y más la esperanza de encontrarla.

El sol ya casi se había escondido cuando el Asesino decidió abandonar la búsqueda y volver con el Teniente Leonov. Con dolor en el corazón, salto al vacío desde donde estaba y cayó sobre una pila de nieve que amortiguó el golpe. Justo cuando iba a levantarse, un coro de voces lo paralizo en su lugar. Por la calle se acercaba una patrulla alemana de alrededor de diez o quince hombres. Sin querer arriesgarse demasiado. Sokola los dejó pasar. Cuando desaparecieron detrás de una casa, el Asesino abandono su escondite y comenzó a recorrer una de las calles que lo llevarían a su destino.

No llegó a la esquina cuando un murmullo lo detuvo. Al principio creyó que era un soldado, pero cuando escuchó más atentamente, descubrió que era otra cosa. Utilizando el ruido como guía, Erik entró en un bar relativamente en buen estado, con las ventanas tapiadas y la puerta entrecerrada. Allí el murmullo era más fuerte y comenzó entonces a buscar entre las mesas a la fuente. Cerca de una de las esquinas, junto a una mesa volcada, yacía sobre su vientre un cuerpo ensangrentado vestido con una túnica blanca. El pánico inundo el cuerpo de Erik a medida que lo volteaba. Cuando miró su rostro, las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos al reconocerlo como el de Nika.

_ ¿Erik?_ pregunto en un áspero susurro.

El Asesino le sostuvo la mano.

_ Si, si soy yo_ respondió con la voz quebrada_ Dios… ¿Qué pasó?

Ella sonrió. Un hilo de sangre nacía en la comisura de sus labios y le recorría el mentón.

_ No… fui… hábil…_ contestó_ debí… dejar… que me… acompañaras.

_ Ven, te sacaré de aquí_ dijo él_ iremos a un médico y el te curará y todo estará bien_ se lo decía más a si mismo que a ella.

Nika negó con la cabeza.

_ Erik… ya es tarde…_ dijo_ perdí… mucha… sangre, no puedo… moverme.

El asesino le apartó un cabello de la cara.

_ Escúchame…_ continuó ella_ No… no dejes que… la… ira… te dom-… domine_ La respiración se le hizo dificultosa_ prométemelo…

_ Nika, yo… _comenzó a decir el alumno, pero ella lo interrumpió.

_ Por favor… Erik… prométemelo…

No hubo respuesta.

_ Por favor…_ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_ Lo prometo_ respondió él_ lo prometo.

Ella sonrió.

_ Gracias… se que… serás… el mejor… tienes… talento

_ Tuve una excelente maestra.

En ese momento los ojos de ella se cerraron y su pecho dejó de moverse. Erik la sacudió, intentando en vano despertarla, pero sabía que era inútil. Dolido, rompió en llanto silencioso. No lo podía creer, a pesar de haber estado poco más de un año juntos, Erik sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de él. En su pena, no escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, ni el ruido de los pasos acercándose. Solo cuando los soldados le dijeron en alemán que levantara las manos, solo ahí los escucho. El odio, la rabia y la ira fluyó por sus venas y, casi ciego, activo sus hojas ocultas.

Esa noche supo que no podría cumplir su promesa.


	5. Venganza, Más Algunos Descubrimientos

**Capitulo 5 – Venganza, más algunos descubrimientos**

El día había amanecido sin una nube en el cielo y parecía que se mantendría así hasta la noche. A media mañana cualquier persona que no estuviese luchando podía sentir los débiles pero cálidos rayos del sol que levemente derretían la nieve que todo lo cubría.

En el campamento alemán, regido por el Oficial Nazi y Templario Klaus Hefnerr, todo parecía haberse calmado y vuelto a la rutina. Erik, desde su posición en lo alto de una torre cercana, podía ver las idas y venidas de los soldados y suboficiales, todo mientras daba los últimos retoques a su estrategia.

Justo cuando se disponía a bajar, le llamó la atención un ave posada en la misma cornisa a pocos metros de él. Se trataba de un Águila Imperial de plumaje marrón claro en la cabeza que iba oscureciéndose conforme alcanzaba la cola. El ave observaba la región a sus pies, al igual que Erik, y en un momento, se lanzó al vacío en picada, desplegando sus alas antes de alcanzar el suelo.

El Asesino maravillado decidió imitarla y, tras divisar un montículo de nieve que él juzgó seguro, se lanzó al vacío con los brazos extendidos. Cayó con rudeza y cuando se levantó comprobó que estaba intacto.

Con sigilo sorteo todos los obstáculos, patrullas y guardias que encontró hasta alcanzar el viejo edificio que se alzaba en medio de la plaza.

Este era un verdadero hervidero de actividad, todos los oficiales que allí había estaban haciendo algo, aunque solo fuese correr de aquí para allá.

Usando todos los conocimientos en sigilo que había aprendido en estos años, Erik logro alcanzar la sala que Hefnerr utilizaba como oficina privada.

Abrió la puerta suavemente y se introdujo sin ser visto. El oficial se encontraba sentado en un destartalado y polvoriento diván mientras ojeaba una pila de papeles con suma atención. No oyó entrar a nadie.

_ Herr General… _ dijo Erik para llamar su atención.

Este se sobresaltó, pero recuperó la compostura de inmediato.

_ He dicho que no me molesten_ declaró_ ¿Es que acaso no pueden solucionar los problemas sin mi ayuda?

_ No se preocupe, no soy un soldado_ El Asesino le enseño sus muñecas revelándole sus hojas ocultas.

Al principio no entendió, pero luego se puso serio mientras se ponía de pie.

_Ah_ dijo_ ya veo, vienes a terminar el trabajo, de acuerdo, espero sepas quien soy y que he hecho realmente.

_ No me importa eso_ Erik lanzaba chispas por los ojos_ Vengo a hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a ella.

_ ¿De que estas hablando?

_ ¡De ella! ¡La Asesina a la que mataste a tiros ayer!

_ ¿Te refieres a la chica que intento matarme? ¡Ja! Parece que me confundes, yo no he matado a nadie.

_ Tus hombres, tus ordenes, tu culpa_ dijo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello.

_ No, no entiendes_ balbuceó_ La chica huyó antes de que pudiera disparar, ninguno de mis hombres lo hizo. Escapó muy rápido, la ventisca la cubría, la perdimos muy rápido.

_ ¡Mentira! ¡Ella murió en mis brazos! ¡Tú la mataste!_ gritó mientras lo apuñalaba repetidas veces en el estómago_ Eres una rata, y morirás como tal.

Lo soltó. El Templario balbuceo palabras sin sentido mientras se desangraba hasta morir. Con su último aliento arrojó a Erik un puñado de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

Justo cuando se disponía a irse. Leyó de un papel a sus pies un nombre familiar. Lo tomó y leyó el resto del contenido.

_Estimado K.H:_

_En los días venideros la guerra será más intensa. Eh recibido órdenes de Moscú de no dar retirada a mis hombres y masacrar cualquier alemán que no se rinda. Eh hablado también con A.H y creemos que usted es un excelente General, que comanda a las tropas de una manera impresionante, pero también creemos que su utilidad tiene los días contados y, dado que no podemos dejar que sea capturado por el enemigo, le ofrecemos seguir el código del Ejército Alemán y suicidarse en un plazo de siete días. Si no, he recibido autorización para actuar de acuerdo a como yo lo crea conveniente. _

_Atentamente, Pyotr Leonov, Caballero de la Orden del Temple._

El corazón de Erik dio un vuelco al leer esta última línea. De pronto sintió como si todo lo que estaba haciendo estuviera mal. Se sintió como un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta, y sintió mucha rabia por haber permitido ser manipulado por su presunto amigo. La ira le había enceguecido de tal forma que no escuchó la puerta a sus espaldas, no escuchó al alemán alarmado y cuando se dio cuenta, una andanada de balas le había penetrado la espalda. Intento huir, pero con un dolor inmenso y aún aturdido por la información reciente, sus movimientos fueron toscos y brutos, y recibió más y más disparos hasta que finalmente, cayó inconsciente. Lo último que vio fue a los alemanes que lo seguían ser masacrados por una fuerza desconocida.

Erik despertó sobresaltado. Lo primero que vio fue a una mujer de mediana edad y cabellos rubios ensuciados por el polvo. En su mano poseía una cuchara cargada con un brebaje extraído de un tazón que ella apoyaba sobre sus rodillas.

_ ¿Qué es?_ preguntó el Asesino.

Al verlo despierto la mujer chilló mientras retrocedía asustada.

En respuesta se abrió una puerta y por ella apareció un joven de aspecto cansado, con sobresalientes ojos marrones y unos pómulos redondos. Vestía un uniforme de sargento Ruso.

_ Es suficiente, déjenos solos_ le dijo a la mujer, quien desapareció por la puerta.

Erik se sentó. Se encontraba recostado sobre una mezcla de lana y tierra bastante incómoda. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, él suboficial comentó:

_ Sé que puede parecer tosco, pero es lo mejor de lo que disponemos_ sonrió_ te acostumbrarás.

_ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?_ preguntó Erik a la vez que descubría una venda que rodeaba su torso desnudo.

_ Soy el Sargento Yakov Pavlov, y este es mi pequeño puesto fortificado de este lado del Volga_ extendió sus brazos para abarcar todo a su alrededor.

_ ¿Y mi ropa?

_ Sobre la silla_ señalo al putrefacto mueble_ tuvimos que desvestirte para retirar ocho balas de tu región lumbar.

El Asesino enarcó sus cejas.

_ Tuviste suerte_ agregó.

_ No tanta_ respondió el otro mientras se vestía.

_ Bien_ continuó_ Si esas eran todas tus preguntas, ahora necesito que respondas a las mías.

Ante un gesto de su "invitado", el ruso comenzó:

_ ¿Quién eres?

_ Me llamo Erik.

_ Hablas ruso, pero tu acento es muy europeo. ¿Eres alemán?

_ No.

_ ¿De dónde eres, entonces?

Erik no contestó.

_ Bien, ¿Eres un civil?

_…No.

_ Entonces no reconozco tu uniforme, soldado_ presionó Pavlov.

_ No conoces mi ejército.

_ ¿Puedes explicarte?

_ No_ respondió Erik con fastidio_ y para ser franco, no me interesan sus preocupaciones acerca de mí. No responderé más preguntas.

_ Mira, camarada, eres un completo extraño para mí, mis hombres y las mujeres y niños bajo mi protección_ dijo Pavlov_ he corrido un enorme riesgo al salvar tu vida y solo pido a cambio un poco de información.

Al ver que el Asesino no respondía continuó.

_ Si esa es tu postura me veré obligado a mantenerte aquí, encerrado, y asignarte un guardia, lo que sería malgastar a mis hombres y recursos_ el sargento noto como Erik apretaba la mandíbula_ o puedes darme algún motivo para confiar en ti y dejarte libre ahora mismo.

_ Bien, trato hecho_ dijo Sokola_ Soy solo un hombre que busca vengarse de una rata miserable por arrebatarme a la persona a quien le debo todo, esa es mi historia, voy a terminarla quiera o no.

Pavlov trago saliva.

_ Bueno, realmente no sé cómo proceder ahora_ confesó Pavlov_ nunca había recibido a ningún "no-soldado" que quisiese marcharse solo… supongo que, como están las cosas, no tengo motivo para detenerte ¿me permitirías una última pregunta?

El Asesino asintió.

_ ¿Quién es la rata miserable de la que tanto quieres vengarte?

Erik se colocó sus brazaletes y tras comprobar sus hojas ocultas respondió:

_ Su nombre es Pyotr Leonov


	6. Guerra

Capítulo 6: Guerra

El Sargento palideció.

_ Pe… pero ¡Es un camarada!_ balbuceó_ ¿Planeas asesinar a un superior?

_ Es un traidor_ respondió Erik poniéndose la capucha.

_ ¿Tienes pruebas?

El Asesino se encaminó a la puerta pero el comunista le cerró el paso.

_ ¿Las tienes?_ insistió.

_ Si, una carta dirigida a un general alemán dándole órdenes de su superiores_ Erik le arrojó el papel.

Plavlov lo leyó con detenimiento y al terminar frunció el ceño.

_ Es imposible_ dijo_ ¿A qué se refiere con "Caballero de la Orden del Temple"? ¿Quién es "A.H"?

_ Lo averiguaré_ respondió el otro_ y si vuelvo a verlo, se lo diré.

Erik abrió la puerta y se dio de bruces con un soldado. Estaba muy agitado y le temblaban las rodillas.

_ Disculpe_ dijo con la voz rota_ buscaba al camarada sargento.

_ Soldado Roskov_ dijo Pavlov desde detrás del Asesino_ Cálmese y hable claro.

_ Sargento…_ balbuceo_ son los fascistas, ¡Un batallón entero viene hacia aquí!

El Sargento no se inmutó.

_ Prepárense para el combate_ ordenó_ a sus puestos, fortifiquen las zonas señaladas, ¿tanques?

_ Sí señor, dos Tigers.

_ Preparen los antitanques, no los disparen hasta tener un disparo seguro, ahorren munición.

El soldado salió disparado a cumplir las órdenes.

_ Deberás disculparme, camarada, pero tengo trabajo que hacer_ dijo Pavlov_ Podrías ayudarnos, si gustas.

Sokola se lo pensó un momento. Su mente le gritaba que cumpla su objetivo. Debía vengarse, calmar su conciencia, pero también les debía la vida a estos hombres que le habían dado la oportunidad (involuntariamente) de vivir otro día.

_ ¿Qué debo hacer?_ preguntó.

El soviético sonrió visiblemente alegrado.

_ Sabía que podía contar contigo_ dijo_ ¿Sabes disparar?

Asintió.

_ Bien, toma un rifle, sube al desván y derriba a cualquier alemán que quiera hacerse el listo.

Erik cumplió. Equipado con un Mosin-Nagant, subió por una escalera que recorría el centro del gran edificio de apartamentos de 4 plantas, siendo la columna vertebral de este.

Al llegar a arriba, se encontró con otro soldado de rasgos rudos, barbilla triangular y unos penetrantes ojos grises.

_ ¿Quién rayos eres tú?_ dijo al ver a Erik.

_ Pavlov me mandó_ respondió este_ quiere un francotirador arriba.

_ Bueno, baja y dile que ya tiene uno, otro no es necesario.

_ No soy tu mensajero_ respondió el Asesino_ me envió aquí, yo vine, fin del cuento.

Ambos hombres se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que el sonido de disparos cercanos distrajo su atención.

_ Como quieras_ dijo el soldado.

Salvo por algunos escombros, el desván estaba vacío. El tejado se había desplomado en algunas zonas, formando ventanas improvisadas para disparar.

_ Controla a los que vengan del este, yo disparare hacia el sur_ ordenó el francotirador.

Erik obedeció y se postro en un hueco en la pared, se hecho al suelo, calzo la culata en su hombro derecho y observó a través de la mira telescópica. Enseguida distinguió a un grupo de soldados alemanes que se acercaban por una estrecha callejuela. Eran cuatro, dos iban por delante y dos detrás cargando un bulto que Erik reconoció como una ametralladora MG-42. De inmediato apunto, tomo aire y disparó un tiro limpio que atravesó el cráneo de uno de los que llevaban el arma. Sus compañeros se alarmaron y saltaron a la poca cobertura que proporcionaban los montículos de nieve y algunas pequeñas pilas de escombros. Sin vacilar, el Asesino disparó tres balas más, sin fallar ninguna.

_ Lo haces bien_ dijo su nuevo compañero_ Concentra el fuego en la plaza, que no instalen ninguna MG o será nuestro fin.

Apenas dicho eso, Sokola divisó a otros dos alemanes que apostaban una ametralladora en un muro bajo, al otro lado de la plaza. Erik los derribó sin problema.

La batalla transcurrió brutalmente. Los alemanes llegaban en oleadas cada vez más fuertes y el "fuerte" de Pavlov se quedaba sin hombres ni munición. El sargento al mando gritaba órdenes en las plantas superiores que eran parcialmente oídas por debajo del fuego cruzado.

El Asesino y su nuevo compañero disparaban a diestra y siniestra a cualquier nazi que se asomaran en sus líneas de tiro.

Desde el bando enemigo se oían gritos, órdenes y contra-órdenes. Los oficiales se escudaban detrás de los soldados quienes corrían en forma suicida contra el edificio con la esperanza de sobrepasar las defensas o, en última instancia, causar una distracción para que sus compañeros puedan montar una ametralladora pesada y equilibrar así la balanza a su favor.

Cuando la batalla se volvió insostenible, las fuerzas alemanas abandonaron la plaza en busca de la protección de los edificios del otro lado. Los soviéticos festejaron, aunque Erik sabía que no era una retirada, y sabía también que el sargento Pavlov lo había notado. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para lanzar ninguna orden. Por la calle principal avanzaron dos enormes tanques Tiger con sus cañones apuntando hacia el "fuerte".

El primer cañonazo paralizó a todos. La ventana del segundo piso, a dos de la esquina izquierda, estalló en una nube de polvo y escombros. El segundo tanque disparó detrás, destruyendo una sección de la planta baja. Con un grito de guerra y la moral revitalizada los alemanes se lanzaron al ataque.

_ Hay que detener esas cosas como sea_ comentó el francotirador.

Erik se lo pensó un momento.

_ ¿Tienes granadas?_ preguntó.

_ Solo dos, no bastan.

_ Dámelas.

El otro obedeció extrañado.

_ Ahora vuelvo_ dijo Erik colocándose de pie y colgando el fusil de su espalda.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ preguntó el otro, pero el Asesino no respondió, solo saltó al vacío.

Desenvainado sus hojas y con precisión mortal, aterrizó sobre dos incautos enemigos que se abalanzaban corriendo hacia la fortaleza. Dos más los seguían y también cayeron ante las hojas de Sokola. Rápido como un lince, atravesó el campo de batalla manteniendo la cabeza abajo y los pies en movimiento. Cuando alcanzó el primer tanque eliminó a los que lo custodiaban. Tomó una de las ametralladoras y disparó por el visor del conductor. Luego trepó por el frente del ingenio, abrió la tapa, le voló la cabeza al Jefe de Carro, el oficial a cargo del control del tanque, y lanzó una de las granadas al interior. Con la primera parte terminada se tomó un minuto para voltear la vista y mirar el campo de batalla. Los soviéticos, por orden de Pavlov lanzaron una gran contra-ofensiva y los alemanes volvían a estar en retirada.

Aprovechando esto, el Asesino salto detrás del tanque en dirección al segundo. Desde la ametralladora delantera le llovieron balas, obligándolo a cubrirse con el propio tanque.

Mientras buscaba la forma de evitar la ametralladora, Erik escuchó un disparo largo que impacto en la parte superior del visor del tanque. Un segundo disparo ingresó definitivamente por el visor callando el arma para siempre. A levantar la vista, divisó a su nuevo "amigo" que le hacía señas desde el tejado. Erik le devolvió el saludo y continuó su misión. Trepó por el tanque, abrió la tapa, mató a todos adentro y arrojó la última granada.

Horas después, los alemanes ya se habían retirado. La momentánea calma había vuelto y Pavlov ordenó abrir las trincheras y dejar pasar los pocos suministros que llegaban desde el Volga.

_ Bien, imagino que saben para que los cité_ dijo el sargento.

Erik y el francotirador se miraron.

_ Quiere hablarnos de la batalla_ dijo el segundo.

_ Exacto, pero usted, camarada Gdozaév, no tiene ningún cargo en su contra, puede retirarse si desea_ dijo Pavlov y esperó a que el soldado lo hiciese para continuar.

_ En cuanto a usted, lo que hizo fue descuidado irresponsable y estúpido_ le dijo a Erik y tomó un poco de aire para continuar_ Sin embargo, fue heroico, necesario y nos salvó de la derrota. Gracias.

_ Solo lo hice porque lo necesito.

El suboficial desvió la mirada y perdió su postura recta.

_ Entienda que esto es alta traición para mi_ dijo mientras se levantaba y le entregaba un mapa que guardaba un su chaqueta_ El general Leonov moverá sus tropas aquí mañana al anochecer.

_ Gracias_ dijo Erik dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de llegar_ Por cierto, necesitare a uno de sus hombres.

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Pavlov_ ¿Para qué?

_ No puedo hacerlo solo, necesito a su francotirador.

_ Y espera que prescinda de uno de mis hombres por ¿Cuánto?

_ No entiende, usted lo relevará de sus funciones, vendrá conmigo como un hombre libre.

_ ¡Es inaudito! Además, no tengo el poder hacer eso.

_ Haga lo que sea, pero él viene conmigo, considérelo mi pago por la ayuda prestada.

El sargento suspiró.

_ Bien_ dijo_ pero sepa que quizá está condenando todos los meses de trabajo que llevo aquí.

_ No se preocupe, en cuanto mate a Leonov, los ataques serán menos intensos.

Y diciendo esto, Erik salió de la habitación. Afuera lo esperaba el francotirador con una bolsa de tela llena.

_ Estas listo, Vasili?_ preguntó Erik.

El otro asintió.

_ Más vale que tu Hermandad valga la pena_ dijo mientras ambos salían a la noche fría.


End file.
